


Cluster

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Introspection, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Game(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/F, goes from zero to sixty in seconds flat tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's used to sleeping in a cluster, but this blissful experience is worlds away from what it used to mean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, Three in a bed..._
> 
>  
> 
> For Femslash February.

She's used to sleeping in a cluster. Back home with Lucina, Noire, Cynthia and the rest, up half the night listening for footsteps or grunts as the wind blew through what was left of the trees. Nights full of fear and doubt and hopelessness, knowing every second they fought they were only delaying the inevitable. Trying to sleep soundly was an invitation for death.

Here, though, in Lady Camilla's luxurious chambers, she's safe. She's heard a few things about tension between Nohr and Hoshido, but right now it's the furthest thing from her mind. Beruka sleeps peacefully on one side of Lady Camilla, against her chest. It's her turn for those "pillows" tonight; it's no secret that their lady has the most fantastic body in Nohr, and only she and Beruka are so lucky to see and feel so much of it.

Selena smiles, cuddling closer to Lady Camilla's back, the silk sheets and fluffy blankets heavenly against her sweaty, naked skin. Even after the most exhausting, mind-blowing sex, she doesn't fall asleep easily. Sometimes it's homesickness that keeps her up, other times the memories of her mother that still suffocate her with guilt.

Sometimes she wonders if she should tell Lady Camilla and Beruka her secret. It doesn't feel right to share so much with them when they don't even know who she is. But she remembers the promise she made with Odin and Laslow. _We're not Owain, Inigo and Severa anymore, and we must embrace our new roles. We will not speak a word of our true selves to our lieges._

So she does her best to put Severa aside, embracing Selena. Severa was a foot-stomping whiny brat who yelled at her friends and blamed all her problems on her mother. Selena is competitive and sharp, but her partner and her princess find her beautiful, sexy, impetuous. They can't get enough of her, nor she of them.

She smiles at Beruka over Lady Camilla's arm, unable to resist sliding her hand around to stroke those gorgeous bare breasts. Lady Camilla moans slightly in her sleep, stirring.

"Mm..." And Selena freezes, about to mutter an apology when Camilla grasps her hand.

"Ah...?"

"Still feeling frisky, are we?"

"Well, we shouldn't wake Beruka, and..." It's hard to pretend she _wouldn't_ like Lady Camilla to herself sometimes, but if she ever woke up to find her and Beruka getting busy without her she'd feel left out. Of course, Beruka doesn't seem to feel much, but still.

"We'll make it up to her in the morning," Lady Camilla whispers, gently easing the assassin onto her back. Beruka's not the heaviest sleeper, but somehow she doesn't wake up. Nor does she wake up when Lady Camilla begins to moan, first at Selena's hands squeezing and tugging her breasts, then when Selena buries her face between her lady's thighs.

"Ooh...mm, Selena, so lovely...!" And Selena licks her and licks her until a hot, musky wetness practically pours onto her lips, which she laps up eagerly. By now, though, Beruka is awake and watching them with (maybe) the barest hint of a smirk.

And Lady Camilla is pouncing on her before Selena even has time to feel guilty. Selena chuckles a little, knowing they won't be going back to sleep for a while and not giving a damn.

Severa is just a memory. Selena is a strong, sexual creature loved and desired by two beautiful women. Someone who can sleep comfortably at night, never having to worry about undead soldiers chopping her head off or stabbing her in the heart.

And best of all, she thinks as Beruka's hand slides between her thighs, she's too pleasantly exhausted to have any nightmares of those old, bad days.


End file.
